Paper Trail
by Leapingspirit
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND MAY BE REMOVED! Naruto finds a strange letter in the woods outside the village of Konoha. Will he follow it or will he ignor it. R & R. No flames though please. NaruSasu Will updat after I get five reviews. T to be safe
1. Awakening

Paper Trail 

Naruto's age: 16Sasuke's age: 16

Enjoy!

Sunlight filtered through the tattered blinds as the sun rose in the sky. A mop of blond hair was the only thing visible, sticking out from under a mass of blankets. As the persistant sun rose higher, shining ever brighter, the blond hair shifted and the blankets were pulled down the reveal a whiskered, sunkissed face. It was lean and angled, the features almost flawless. Eyelids peeled back to reveal sparkling blue eyes. Blinking speeply, the figure rolled over and slid out of bed. The blankets fell to reveal a lean, mucled body, slightly tanned.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, a young man of Konoha, and the number one hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckleheaded ninja. His dream was to become Hokage and surpass everyone, even his father, the Fourth Hokage. Not only that, but he was the vessel for the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. He was part of the legendary Team 7, rescuer of the village Konahakure on several ocations, and the one who brought back Sasuke Uchiha.

As he got dressed, his thoughts wandered to Sasuke. What with his pale, smooth skin, dark ebony eyes, and blue-black hair. Truth be told, Naruto had a crush on the youngest Uchiha, he had ever since their acadamy days.

Shaking his head to pull himself out of those thoughts, Naruto grabbed his orange and black jacket, tying his headband around his forehead, he headed out to train.

When he got to the Team 7 training grounds, he saw a strip of paper atached to one of the logs. Pulling it off, he was supprised as to what it said.

_Dear Dobe,_

_This may seem sudden, but I have feelings for you. You may not feel the same, I don't understand how you could, concidering how much of a prick I've been, but I just wanted you to know. If you feel the same, follow the paper trail that I have left for you._

_Always yours,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto stared at the letter in shock. No one, _no one_, had ever felt that way for him. And what did Sasuke mean by paper trail? He decided to find this paper trail, just to see what he would get out of it. If this was Sasuke's idea of a sick joke, then he would beat the shit out of him. If he was serious, then he would feel very loved in more ways then one.

_**What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? I know it was short. It is kind of a tester to see what I can get. Rate and review! All Naruto characters are © to their restective owners.**_


	2. Second Letter

Paper Trail 

Chapter Two

As Naruto walked through the forest, he recalled what happened. He had found a letter, from the very boy that he had a crush on. Sasuke Uchiha. And what had he ment by a 'paper trail?'

**"Hey kit! Watch out or you'll hit that..."**

CRASH!!!

**"...tree. Never mind."**

"Ouch! Man, I need to get my head out of the clouds. Sasuke-teme is probaly playing a trick on me anyway. No one could ever love a monster like me." Naruto mused disdainfully. But how wrong he was, the youngest Uchiha had a crush on our favorite dobe almost as big as the one Naruto had on him.

Naruto walked through the village twards his 'second home,' as he liked to call it. Also known as Ichiraku. (did I spell that right?) He ignored the glares that he got. Even though he was a jonin, and seventeen, people still glared at him. "Hey, old man! Miso ramen, and keep them coming!" he exclaimed. Sakura walked into the ramen shop after Naruto downed his second bowl.

"Hello Naruto." she said.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan! Hey have you seen the bastard around lately? I have something to ask him."

"Yes, I did. He told me to give this to you." She handed him a small envelope. Naruto opened it. It read:

_Dear dobe,_

_I see that you got my other letter. If you think that this is some sick joke, then you are sorely mistaken. Go into the forest around, noon and look for a red 'X' on a fallen log. Go directly north from that, and you will find another letter. I hope that you return my feelings, because, I really do love you._

_With all my love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto stared at the letter, but was brought out of his own world by Sakura's hand in front of his face. "You still in there, Naruto?" Shaking his head, Naruto placed some money on the counter, and stood up.

"I need to go, Sakura-chan. I'll see you later." Walking into the forest, he searched for the log with the red 'X,' like the letter said. He was starting to be more and more convinced that Sasuke was being honest. After all, Naruto was the only one in the village that would go to such lengths to pull a prank. All of a sudden, a large blur shot out of the bushes and knocked him over.

_**Yes peoples, Shadow is going to be in this one to, but only breifly. So don't kill me if you are getting sick of him. Please R&R. I know it was short. I think that this story is going to be a series of short chapters.**_

_**Naruto: I hate it when you do cliffhangers!**_

_**Me: Too bad! I think that it adds some anticipation to those that read this masterpiece.**_

_**Naruto: Masterpiece? This is a pice of crap.**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, you're making me act too OOC.**_

_**Me: Suck it up you two and get on with the disclaimer.**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke: Leapingspirit does not own us or any other Naruto characters!**_

_**JA NE!!!**_


	3. Shadow's Help and the Third Letter

Paper Trail 

Ch. 3

"OOF!!" grunted Naruto as he landed on the hard ground. A heavy wheight landed on his back, and was obviosly standing proudly. Rolling over, Naruto pushed the furry mass off himself and stood up, dusting himself off. Looking down, he saw a large dark grey cat with red eyes. Blinking, Naruto tried to remember where he had seen the cat last. The cat shook his head and in a poof of smoke, turned into a familiar black kitsune. "Shadow! Though I recognized you!"

"You're still letting me get behind you. I thought that we worked on that a long time ago; when you were a genin." said the fox. A vein on Naruto's forehead twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know. Now, have you by any chance seen a log with a red 'X' on it somewhere? It's important."

_**'Yes, so important that you let my **_**brother **_**sneak up on you.'**_

_'Shut up fox!' _Naruto argued back in his head.

"Uh, kit? You still in there?" asked Shadow.

"Hm? Sorry, I was thinking."

_'More like arguing. With my little brother no less.' _Shadow thought sarcasticly. "Now on that red x subject. Yes, I did see one. About a mile that way." He pointed with his tail in right direction. Naruto nodded and called back over his shoulder:

"Thanks Shadow!"

"He's gona get himself killed one day."

"But, that's why I love him." said a shadowed figure from a tree.

"Hey, Uchiha. You owe me, you know."

"I know, but lets worry about that later, ok? I have to catch up with my little kitsune." said Sasuke before he disappeared.

--------------Back with Naruto-------------

As Naruto ran, he looked franticly for the log. A flash of red caught his attention, and he skidded to a stop. Backing up about ten feet, Naruto caught sight of the red 'X.' Heaving a sigh of relif, he walked quickly over to it, and searched the area for the next letter. Finaly finding it, Naruto greedily tore it open, eager to see what the raven Uchiha had written.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am glad that you found this letter. Of course, I figured that you would not be able to find it with out help, so I asked Shadow to help. The next letter will be at a place that most call your 'second home.' If you can't guess, then ask Kyuubi. He may be able to tell you something._

_Yours Forever,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

So, Shadow and Kyuubi were in on this, who else was? Naruto had no idea what his 'second home' was, but he would ask Kyuu as a last resort. He was oblivious to the shadowed figure watching from the bushes, with a glint in his eyes.

_**I'm so evil it hurts. Sorry it was short again! Like I said, a series of short chapters.**_

_**Kyuubi: Yay! I play a major part in the story! I love you Spirit!**_

_**Me: Ok, save the glomphing for later. I need to be concious to type you know.**_

_**Kyuu: Sorry. Oh! Spirit does not own me or any other Naruto characters, but she does own my big bro!**_


	4. Author's Note

This is not a chapter Author's note: Ok! Before I can continue writing 'Paper Trail,' I...uh, need inspiration. I can't come up with anything else as far as letters. So if you could put a letter from Sasuke in your reviews, that would be so helpful. And if you are reading the Shadow and Naruto saga, be patient. I still need to come up with an idea for chapter three of the latest volume. I will give full credit to the authors of the letters that I use. 


	5. Yondaime and the Warriors

Paper Trail 

Chapter 4

A\N: I'm gona start to put two letters in each chapter, so that way, they will be a bit longer. X3! And I'm going to make referances to my other stroies that I have written through out the story.

As Naruto walked, he pondered what the last letter from Sasuke said. What did he mean by his second home? Maybe it was Ichiraku. Nah, he had been there earlier and seen nothing. Then again, Sasuke could have been by to give the old ramen man the letter after he left. But then that would be too obvious, and if he knew Sasuke, he wouldn't make _anything _obvious. And he was _not_ asking Kyuubi.

As the stubborn blond walked, he was oblivious to the dark figure lurking in the shadows, with a glint in its eyes.

Something struck Naruto all of a sudden, literaly. Pulling himself off of the ground, he looked around for what had hit him. He noticed something attached to his head, and pulled it off. There was a note attached to the sucction arrow. Naruto opened it and read it

_Dear dobe,_

_If you havn't guessed by now, than I'll give you another hint. It includes your father._

_Forever yours,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_'My father?' _the only thing that he could think of was... the Hokage Monument! Doing a few hand signs, the young jonin poofed to the top of the mountain and saw a white envalope, attached to the Yondaime Hokage's head. Leaping over to it, Naruto ripped it open eagerly, and read the letter.

_Dear dobe,_

_Took you long enough. (Naruto twitched) Now that youv'e found the letter, ask a familiar furball for directions to the next one. But don't expect him to be obvious!_

_With all of my love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_'What familiar furball?' _surely Sasuke couldn't mean Shadow, he had already done his part. If not him, than it probaly was Kyuu. But then again, he hadn't been out for fresh air for a month. Of course, who knows how long the bastard had been planning this. Shruging Naruto closed his eyes, and reopened them and found himself in the familiar suer.

"Hey, hairball! You up?"

**"I am now. What do you want?"**

"Directions. Do you know where the next letter is?"

**"Yes." **the deamon cleared his throught. **"I hope you still understand dragon-speak. Yahson eonahs onaein, ajnesa hisaenew aiens towhan owsdek. Inaoe onadr haoesk, toane gownaw oande odae."(1) (To the west you will look, and follow the shadow of the day. Under the trees, you will find what you seek.)**

"Inaoe onadr haoesk, toane gownaw oande odae? Hm... thanks Kyuu. I have a good idea as to where it will be." Kyuubi nodded and disappeared back into the cage.

Back in the waking world, Naruto set a swift pace to the suspected place. It was getting late, and it was a full moon, so Naruto transformed into a cat and trotted off. When he reached the place he was looking for, he was not supprised to see a throng of cats gathering around the four massive oaks. Not even hesitating, he padded into the large group, earning several stares and hisses. A familiar yowl echoed throughout the clearing, but Naruto ignored it, and continued searching. A gray tom caught sight of him and called out:

"Hey! Foxbane, is that you? Long time no see." (spoiler for Thunder Ninja) Naruto turned his head, and grinned. All other heads snapped to the jonin.

"Hey Stormfur. Yeah its me, but I'm only going to be here briefly, I'm looking for something."

"You mean this." said a flame colored tom from the Great Rock. He held a whit envalope in his mouth. "Wolfsong came by earlier and gave this to me, he said to give it to you if I saw you."

"Yup, that's it. Thanks Firestar." he lept onto the rock and took the letter. Then disappearing—and nealy giving half of the cats there a stroke—Naruto reappeared in his small apartment, back in his human form. Opening the letter, he read it rapidly.

_Dear dobe,_

_I see you got the letter. I made it obvious on purpose, and it took some convincing to get Firestar to agree with me. The next letter will be in a burnt place with crystal pools and a scaly beast._

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_'Burnt place? Crystal pools? Scaly beast? How obvious can you be Sasuke, its Old Icy's Cave!' _thought Naruto. He decided to wait until the next day to go get the letter, and headed to bed. Unbenonst to the blond, the same dark figure was watching him through his bedroom window, thinking naughty things.

_**I'm so evil. Any way here's the pronounciation of the dragon-speak code that Kyuu gave Naruto:**_

_**Ya-ha-son eon-ah-se on-a-eina, a-ja-ne-sa hi-sa-en-ewa ai-en-sea tow-ha-ne ow-se-de-ka. In-ea-ow-ee on-a-de-ra ha-oa-ee-sk, tow-a-nea go-we-na oa-ne-de oa-de-ea.**_

_**There you go. And sorry for butting in other story characters, I wanted to do a story cross over thingy.**_

_**Naruto: At least its a bit longer**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah! So when do I get to molest Naru-chan?**_

_**Me: Soon, very soon Sasuke. Don't worry.**_

_**Naruto: Eh?!**_

_**Kyuubi: Spirit does not own any Naruto, or Warriors characters, but she does own Shadow and Icefire.**_

_**Ja!**_

_**Kyuu: No Sasuke, you can't... CRASH!!!... never mind.**_

_**Again... Ja!**_


	6. Icefire and a Game of Catch

Paper Trail 

Ch 5.

Recap: _Dear dobe,_

_I see you got the letter. I made it obvious on purpose, and it took some convincing to get Firestar to agree with me. The next letter will be in a burnt place with crystal pools and a scaly beast._

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_'Burnt place? Crystal pools? Scaly beast? How obvious can you be Sasuke, its Old Icy's Cave!' thought Naruto. He decided to wait until the next day to go get the letter, and headed to bed. Unbenonst to the blond, the same dark figure was watching him through his bedroom window, thinking naughty things._

Naruto woke the next morning, to birds chirping, the sun shinning, a pink haired banshee hovoring above him...wait, what? When his vision cleared, Naruto looked up at the 'pink haired banshee' and shreiked. He rolled over, and promptly fell off of his bed onto the floor. He heard laughter, and looked up to see Sakura—now named as the 'pink haired banshee—laughing her ass off, holding her sides.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" he said grogily.

"You have a visitor, and I'm the only one besides Tsunade-sama that knows how to get into this place without getting our heads hacked off by your many traps."

"Oh, well who is it?" Sakura motioned to someone, and who would walk in but his old friend, Icefire. The dark blue ice dragon had been a good friend to him, but they had to go their separete ways for a while, and never got back in touch. (no this is not true in the dragon's cave and other adventures.)

**"Hey brat! Guess what I have." **he held up a white envalope, and waved it in Naruto's face. He made a grab for it, but Icy pulled it back.

"Oi, give it here you salty old boot!" exclaimed Naruto

**"Maa, maa. No need to get anxious now. Your precious raven asked me to test your speed. If you can get this letter from me with in the hour, then I will give you a clue to the location of the next letter. He changed his mind, so instead of putting it in my old cave, he gave it to me directly. Ok?"**

Naruto nodded, and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was currentl 7:15, so he had 45 minuetes to get the letter. When he looked back tward Sakura and Icy, they had disappeared. He looked around, and found a single sharpened spike on the ground by his bed. It was pointing at a wall, but Naruto was a jonin for shit's sake! He had to look underneath the underneath. Peering out his window, he saw a blue figure standing about 100 feet from his head. Descreetly, he created several Shadow Clones, that snuck up on Icefire, and grabbed him around the middle.

Naruto nearly jumped for joy, but when Icefire disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto felt like crying. Icefire was fast, very fast. If he had any hopes of catching him, he would have to get the ANBU to do it. He started to search around the village, after getting dressed that is, and pondered how to get the dragon. Snapping his fingers, Naruto inhaled deeply, and whistled in such a high tone that it was unhearable to human ears. But all the dogs with in a ½ mile radious started howling in pain. Just as he planned, Akamaru appeared infront of him. Kiba lets Naruto use his huge white dog on occation, and he was just as fast as Icy. He might be able to catch the ice dragon.

The blonde quickly relayed his orders and wishes to Akamaru, and dismissed the dog. In no time, he heard a defeated roar, coming from a not so lucky dragon, as the huge dog landed on him. Naruto poofed to the location of the roar, and saw a very disgruntled looking Icefire underneath Akamaru. He laughed at the scene, to which he got a venomus sounding reply of:

**"Yeah, yeah. You had your laugh. Now can you get this great beast off me. He's breaking my spine." **Naruto told Akamaru to get off the dragon, and took the letter from him. It read:

_Dear dobe,_

_Hm... I don't think that I made that one hard enough. Ok, let's see. Ah! I got it. Got the the place were the light of the moon shines brightest, and look north by north west. That should be hard enough._

_Your lover,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Clue please."

**"Fine, fine. He means, the last place where you had the time of your life, in other words, the last place you were truly happy." **replied Icefire. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and Akamaru. And the same shadowed figure that seemed to be stalking him every where. Naruto dismissed Akamaru after giving him his reward for a job well done, and started to think about what the last letter meant.

_'Well, there's the Moonset Clearing. I had a good time there. Then again, that was when I was five. Ah! I know! Its the Golden Pond. I had a good time there, selebrating the bastard's return.' _Naruto nodded to himself, and set off to the Golden Pond.

At about sunset, Naruto reached the Golden Pond, and started to look for the next letter. He found it underneath a Sakura Tree, and quickly opened it.

_Dear dobe,_

_You found this one pretty quick. But I bet that it made you think, for once. (twitch) Well, the next letter will be at a place that is a reminder of a great tradgety, but at the same time, a reminder of a good friend, and hair ball._

_For ever and with all my love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Well there you go. That one was longer too. Now, lets see how many of you can figure out the this letter. The Moonset Clearing and the Golden Pond, as well as the answer to this letter are all something that I made up.**_

_**Naruto: That one was actualy pretty good.**_

_**Me: Good. You need to stop being so judgmental.**_

_**Kyuubi: (sigh) Spirit does not own me, ramen-for-brains over there, or any other Naruto characters.**_

_**Icy: But she does own me, and this plot.**_

_**Ja!**_


	7. The Final Letter

Paper Trail 

Ch. 6

_Recap:Dear dobe,_

_You found this one pretty quick. But I bet that it made you think, for once. (twitch) Well, the next letter will be at a place that is a reminder of a great tradgety, but at the same time, a reminder of a good friend, and hair ball._

_For ever and with all my love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

The hell? What was that supposed to mean? Naruto thought long and hard about this one, and snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. I could possibly be the only whold foot print left from when Kyuubi attacked. It _was _a reminder of a tradgety, and a good friend. And Kyuu _was _a gaint hair ball with teeth.

_**"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?"**_

_'Nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep.' _Kyuubi grumbled and curled back up in his cage. Naruto sped off to his destination, and smiled when he saw a white envalope attached to a tree. He grabbed it and tore it open, reading it quickly.

_Dear dobe, _

_Congrats! You've reached the end of the paper trail! Now, I'll give you one clue as to where to go next. But, you won't find a letter there, oh no, you'll find something better then that. Let's see if you can decode this... "Hn." There you go. There's your clue._

_With all of my love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Nani!? Damn it teme! You could have made it a little easier couldn't you? Wait a second. I got it!" with that, Naruto sped off in the dirction of the answer to the letter—Sasuke's house. When he reached it, there were no lights on, but he could smell something very nice coming from inside.

Walking up to the door, he pushed it open a little and peered inside. He rarely came to Sasuke's house, but each time he did, he was amazed at the size of everything around him. Even the couch was huge! He followed the intoxicating scent up the stairs and down a hall. The smell was strongest outside a navy blue door, which Naruto pushed open and saw...

_**Mwahahahaha!!! I'm so evil! Though you can kinda guess what he saw. And I don't want anybody gripping at me saying it was too short, I didn't have enough insperation to drag this one out. Lemon in the next chappie! I own nothing except the plot, and all the Ocs and made up destinations. Ja! Oh! And before I forget. I'm holding a poll as to what SasuNaru story I'm going to write next. Its either 'Truth or Dare' or 'The Night of the Song (basicly they will be singing to the ones they love the most.) put it in your review on which one you want.**_


End file.
